Dreamtalia: Dream Wedding
by EchoTasteLightZim
Summary: This is a fic I wrote a year ago based on Dreamtalia about the Fauchereve's previous victim.


**This is a fanfic for the APH game Dreamtalia. It's about the Fauchereve's previous victim.**

Abigail Evergreen twirled around a few times. Her sparkling white dress slightly rose and sank back down. The girl stopped in front of the mirror, one of the few things left in her room. Tomorrow was to be her wedding, and the rest of her stuff had already been moved to her fiance, Mark's, new house.  
Abigail smiled. Her reflection smiled back, … then winked. Wait, what? She passed it off as being a trick from her tired eyes. It had been a long day, getting everything ready for the grand occasion. Her mom walked up behind her.  
"It hard to believe that this will be your last night here. You grew up so fast, Abby."  
"I know. Time really does fly, and before I knew it, I was engaged. Now I'm getting married!"  
"Yes! Yes, you finally are." The woman wiped a tear from her eye, but was a little too late it doing so.  
"Please don't cry, mom. I told you that I would come and visit as often as I can."  
"No, it's not that. I'm crying because I'm happy. I am so proud of you. I'm sure that you're going to be a great mother just like me and watch your kids grow up and find their own perfect someone."  
"And Mark will be the perfect father and husband to us." Abigail ruffled her mother's ebony hair and grinned.  
"You were right to choose such a handsome virtuous man. I hope that tomorrow will be the best day of your life."  
"Everything is sure to go along as planned; we even have the cake finished and in the fridge at the reception hall."  
"That's good. Now, I think it would be a good idea for you to get changed and go to sleep. We don't want you collapsing in the middle of the aisle, now do we." The two of them laughed.  
After Abigail said goodnight to mom and put her gown away, she snuggle down under her sheets, still thinking about the big day. "I hope my wedding does turn out to be perfect," she mumbled, half conscious.  
"It will, little one. I promise, it will be exactly the way you want it."

Abigail slowly walked down the aisle, her green eyes shining with delight. Everyone she had invited was there, plus a few friends of friends that she was more than pleased to allow come. Her groom was on the step waiting for her, looking even more handsome than she ever remembered him to be, with his blond hair neatly combed and blue eyes fixed upon her.  
"Do you, Abigail Evergreen, take Mark Kimling to be your husband?"  
"I do!"  
As Abigail said these words, she felt the temperature suddenly drop slightly, but it returned to normal a second later. The wedding reception was completely flawless, and everyone congratulated her on her good fortune. After everyone left, she went with Mark to a nearby field to watch the sunset. In the silence, she thought that she heard crying from the ground, but dismissed it as the breeze.  
"Thank you so very much for helping me have the best day of my life."  
"Anything to make my Abbygirl happy," Mark whispered, pulling the girl close.  
"I could never be any happier than I am now, Mark."  
The man chuckled. "There must be something that would make you happier. Tell me, what would you like do now?"  
"Well, what would you like to do? Anything you choose is fine with me."  
"But, Abigail, I am not content with my choice. This is your perfect life, where all of your dreams will come true. All you have to do is wish it. So, what do you wish?"

Mark held his fiance's hand and stroked her long hair as she lay sleeping in Room 12. It had been a week since he got the dreaded call that his bride had fallen into a coma sometime during the night before their wedding. She had been rushed to the hospital. She hadn't moved since then. "Please wake up soon."

It had been five months since her wedding day, and Abigail was living the life of her dreams. Among many other lucky achievements, she miraculously got millions of dollars from her novels in a very short span of time, and the couple was now living in a mansion. Sure, there weren't any kids yet, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be long.  
Abigail put away the sweater she was knitting for one of her friends and got up to go make dinner before her husband got home from one of his weekly outings. Halfway through, she heard the door opening and ran to greet Mark. Only, it wasn't Mark. Yes, it had had his voice, but this was a monster. The large creature grinned wickedly and shut the door. Abigail screamed and ran out of the room as it advanced towards her.  
"Mark! Mark, where are you? What have you done with my husband?" The thing grabbed her and pinned her to the couch.  
"I'm right here, Abbygirl. You don't need to be afraid."  
The woman's eyes widened as she shook her head it disbelief. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that monster could be Mark. This was just a nightmare. Yes, nothing but a cruel nightmare. Abigail struggled trying to awaken. The monster laughed at her futile attempt.  
"It's too late, little girl. You're already dead."

So, now here she was, underground in a giant room with the Fauchereves other victims. She was now another one of those poor souls that failed to see the truth in time. A large holographic screen showed everyone the process of the master with his current victim. So far he had been going around testing different humans and making a list of those with pure hearts. The crowd of prisoners cheered when they saw the horrified expression on the blonde German man's face and watch him dissolve into the air. The Fauchreve kicked at the ground and cursed at his failure. After his fit, he pulled out his list, ready to make the final decision. Everyone held there breath, waiting. Abigail let out a cry of despair as she saw his choice. There was no hope at all for this one. Before he trailed after the optimistic brunette, the monster turned towards his audience.  
"Don't worry. He'll be with you shortly."


End file.
